One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 5
Riker, kicked his feet on the table, and looked around at the table. Of the 141 people, about 20 were problems. He would execute about 15 of them, during the attack. Trying to kill them all, would be extremely difficult, and it's not even the point. Psychological. To hear a group of the leaders killed by one of the most famous one there, would make a few of the crews leave, and the rest wary. They would think we would have a few traitors left, and we would. Every ally Riker made in the alliance, will be questioned, and hostilities will happen, while the earl traitors cause chaos. Basically, the attack is more moral and psychological, then a real attack. But, he has to wait. When the time comes, he will strike. One of the people sitting closest to him, was scratching his head, and looked around. He was a mask wearing man, with it being blue, and having a pony tail. Brill 'Mad Mask'. Worth 62 million , for attacks at hospitals. He was a big name, and Riker could tell. The man, looked at Beta, and flicked some dead skin at him. It hit Beta, and caused Beta to smack the table. Beta's job, was to overact at everything. In reality, this is how Beta would act. "HEY JACKASS, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?!" "Yeah, idiots." "SAY THAT AGAIN?" "I-D-I-O-T! Did I spell that right, Dumbo?" "YOU WANNA BRAWL?!" "Men." A women, took a breath, and was disappointed. She was Faith, a tall pale women, with short black hair. She wore a spider outfit, and was worth 77 million , being called 'Empress Arachnid'. She was infamous for killing 416 men, a few being nobles. "All you do is cause chaos." Riker, looking at her, put on fake charm. He made a persona as some jackass. No one expected some idiot. He put a slimy smile, and leaned closer to her, to his left. "So, miss Faith, as a man, I want you to know you need to know their are good men. For example, a rather handsome and roguish scarred man, by the name of Riker?" "Shut up pig." "So harsh~. What do you say Moriat?" Moriat, 'The Pirate Noble', was a old man, holding a cane, and looked like a noble. Because he was, until he slaughtered all the nobles at a party, giving him a bounty of 79 million . He chuckled, and twisted his cane. "I know, I was young once... And thought every women after the other was a goddess. She can be harsh, but rarr, if you know what I mean, heh heh heh heh." "Indeed." You sick, ugly old man, and a waste of flesh. Most of them were. One man started to wheeze, and he looked around, finally grabbing a cup of water. He opened his mask, and put water in, and pulled it back in. He wheezed, and looked around. "Water... Any more?" Nikolas. 'The burning ash'. He was famous for killing an entire marine brigade by burning them. He had a bounty of 56 million , and was also constantly parched, needing water every single minute. Beta, looking around, noticed a problem, and decided to bring it up. "Hey, where's Flint, Wyatt, Belinda, and Jakk?" Moriat, tapped his cane, and smiled. Riker, didn't want to point it out, because he knew the answer. Nothing good. "Easy, Mr. Beta, 'The Delta Destroyer'... Their are traitors in our amidst! We know where they are, and have hunted them down. Flint and Jakk went after them. Meanwhile, Wyatt is finishing hotel reservations, and Belinda found some marines, who are not with us. Now, as I can speak for all of us, who thinks who the traitors are?" Every pirate captain, looked at Beta, and Beta looked shocked. Fake shock. Riker knew this part. He planted evidence, everywhere. It's part of the plan. Beta, knew about it, and was told to react any way he want. Beta came from the school of ham. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?! ME?! BETA?! A TRAITOR?! MY HONOR, HAS BEEN DISHONORED! Mr. MORIAT, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FAIR MATCH OF GENTLEMAN'S FIST-CUFFS! I MEAN, MY FAMILY'S MIDDLE NAME IS TRUSTWORTHY! WHO DARES, DEFY OUR FAMILY NAME OF TRUSTWORTHY, THAT HAS LASTED FOR OVER 5,000 YEARS?! DO YOU DARE DISOWN MY WRATH, AS BETA?! A FRIEND?! PRACTICALLY FAMILY?! I MEAN, WHAT EVIDENCE DO YOU HAVE?!" Moriat, touched his glasses, and looked unimpressed. "You paid for their bar tabs." "Oh. Then I betrayed you all." Riker got up, and walked to Beta, turning his arm into a drill. He grabbed Beta, and pointed a drill at his face. Beta, was sweating, and Riker was smirking. "I shall finish him. Geez... I wonder if you squeal? Like a pig or like a schoolgirl? I like that last one... Makes me tingly! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" Moriat, stood up, worried. "STOP RIKER! He may have friends here?!" "FRIENDS?! I prefer ally... But we can argue later." He stabbed a pirate captain, and kicked one in the neck, breaking his neck. Beta, lifted his chair, and smashed it against a pirate captain's skull, and stabbed the man in the heart, with the broken chair piece. Riker, snapped a finger, and Lester, threw a smoke bomb. They ran, and Riker, lifted a small fire cracker, and threw it in the smoke. It banged, and all the Pirate Captains dodged, thinking it was a gun. Riker, Brog, and Lester were running out, and Riker smirked. Looking at Brog, he went back to a sneer, clearly unimpressed by Beta. "So... That was acting?" "Method." "You suck." "What about the 'School Girls'?" "Agree. That was bad." Lester, was also a critic, and Riker looked bored. Lester, had hurt him. Deep. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc